


Behind the Sofa

by Jamjar88



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamjar88/pseuds/Jamjar88
Summary: A request for Kurt fluff I got on Tumblr, from a prompt by Katie-girl-2
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Behind the Sofa

You stood in the doorway tentatively, feeling awkward. It was the first time you’d been to Kurt’s and both of you were still a little shy. You’d spent the afternoon in Washington Park, wandering through the turning autumn leaves of the arboretum, finding out about each other. You both liked to talk, and walking seemed to take the pressure off and felt more natural than sitting in a restaurant trying to do the date thing. He wasn’t that guy, clearly.

Kurt didn’t seem quite comfortable in his own skin, his blonde hair always hanging forward in front of his eyes, his hand constantly coming up to brush an imaginary spot on his face; and as much as you found it cute, you weren’t entirely sure how to act around it. There was something about his piercing blue eyes and the way he spoke, so measured and quiet, yet assured when he had something he wanted to say. And then there was the way he’d kissed you at the end of your first date: the sudden fire that had made you catch your breath.

So here you were. He’d invited you back for coffee, and you had no idea whether that meant just coffee, or something more. He was messing in the kitchen, which was piled with dirty plates and clutter. All the blinds were down in his apartment, the air a little stale. You glanced around, noticing an open sketchbook on the cheap fold-up table. The drawings grabbed your interest: all eerie, stick-like figures annotated with a spiky script. _That’s what the inside of his head looked like?_

He turned to you, carefully holding two beat-up mugs in his frail hands. “I hope it’s OK, it’s just, um, shitty filter, but the company’s good.” 

He smiled at you then, his eyes so blue. That smile. You were suddenly floored, and nervously took the mug, “Careful, it’s really hot” he said softly, his long fingers brushing yours. Artist’s hands. He went over and sat on the threadbare carpet in the middle of the room, which surprised you since there was a perfectly good couch. You went with it, sat down opposite him. He smiled again, shyly.

“Nice carpet,” you said, trying to keep that smile on his face. 

He grinned, pulling a stray thread out of it and tossing it somewhere. “Ah, I just - I was kinda hoping she’d come out.”

You stared at him. Confused. “Uh… She?”

“She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

You quickly glanced over to the stained couch which was pushed back to the wall, then back at Kurt, quizzical. There was mischief in his ice-blue eyes, and you could see he was getting a little kick out of this. 

He sipped some coffee, wincing as it was a little too hot, then got to his feet and went over to the couch, his bare feet treading lightly. He moved like a little old man, kind of hunched, timid. He crouched on the floor by the wall, absently brushing a long blonde strand from his face and tucking it behind his ear, saying quietly, “It’s OK baby, you can come out.”

You smiled involuntarily at the softness of his voice, a tenderness to it that unwound you. You watched as he put out his hand, palm up, and gasped as a tiny tabby kitten peeked out from behind the sofa, eyes huge and round. It peered at Kurt’s hand, took a couple of tiny steps towards him. He never moved, absorbed in the little creature, a peaceful smile on his face as it tentatively nosed his hand, and he very gently stroked its head, down to its back. He looked at you then, and his open face was bright with love. 

“This is Melvin.”

“Oh my god, can I -“ 

He nodded, very carefully picked up the kitten and held it just over his heart, stroking it all the time as he came back over to you and sat back down on the floor. “Hey buddy, it’s cool,” he murmured to Melvin as he set her down on the floor between you, and you couldn’t keep the smile off your face. It was the sweetest, simplest thing in the world. He was so gentle, unexpected, and the kitten seemed to know it too, nestling on the floor by his side. You stroked its downy fur, and the two of you exchanged smiles, Melvin’s faint purr the only sound in the room.

“Cats are cool,” he said in a low voice. You giggled.

“I’m kind of more of a dog person.”

He smiled widely, his eyes wide and incredulous. “No, but dogs… the thing is about cats, is that they don’t care about things that aren’t worth their time.” You chuckled at that, as Melvin rolled over onto her back and Kurt stroked her little belly. “They don’t bullshit. You gotta earn their trust.” He was watching Melvin, you could see him thinking all the time. “She’s just… herself, you know? Some days she’s up, some days she’s not.” He paused, then smiled that peaceful smile again. “I think I’m gonna come back as a cat.” 

You smiled as Kurt picked up the kitten and leaned over, carefully put it in your lap. Your hands brushed again, and you looked at each other. He was so close now. He smelled like soap and fresh air, simple and clean. He looked at your lips, then your eyes. 

As if missing the attention, Melvin mewed softly, put out her tiny claws and dug them into your wrist. You gasped on reflex, and Kurt turned your wrist over to check the scratch, which was barely there at all. He raised it to his lips and kissed it, so lightly. You felt your heart jump inside your chest.

“You just gotta be patient,” he said quietly, putting your hand on Melvin’s back. 

Beside you, the coffee cooled and the light faded outside the windows as you stayed there a while, the three of you.


End file.
